


verite ou action

by kkkww



Series: hanahaki!au, kurotsuki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Feelings, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkww/pseuds/kkkww
Summary: На самом деле, сейчас они оба (недостаточно) пьяны, все в доме спят и… нет же способа лучше «Правды или действия», чтобы узнать то, что ты хочешь, верно?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: hanahaki!au, kurotsuki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836862
Kudos: 4





	verite ou action

**Author's Note:**

> vе́ritе́ ou action (франц.) — правда или действие.  
> у автора авторское видение ханахаки, делайте с этим что хотите. концепт моего ханахаки может отличаться, соответственно.

— Слушай, ты выбирал действие уже раз пять точно, Тсукки. Тебе не выкрутиться, отвечай на вопрос.

Куроо облизывает губы, скользит языком по горлышку стеклянной бутылки из-под пива и смотрит наполовину прикрытыми глазами. Тсукишима напротив приподнимает бровь, — харизматичный ты ублюдок, — и пожимает плечами.

— Окей. Не забывайте о правиле, Куроо-сан…

Куроо не забывает. Он слишком дорожит своей относительно спокойной жизнью, чтобы забыть о _ты ничего такого не делаешь, пока не разрешу_. Да, это звучит так, будто бы Куроо неудачно зашел на чью-то БДСМ-сессию, но нет. Звучит заманчиво. На самом деле, сейчас они оба (недостаточно) пьяны, все в доме спят и… нет же способа лучше «Правды или действия», чтобы узнать то, что ты хочешь, верно? Потому что Куроо, честно, не нравится, когда он не знает чего-то. И считать, просчитывать, вероятности он тоже не любит. А все эти ванильные вопросы определенно не для-

Да кого он обманывает.

Все началось с Бокуто, снятого загородного дома, ящиков с алкоголем и _давайте отпразднуем, ну!_ Ну. _Давай_ , соглашается Куроо и только потом думает, что за две недели уже привык страдать сутками, лежа в кровати. Сейчас повода страдать нет, зато есть повод пить, пить много. Если пить одному, то чувствуешь себя тяжелым алкоголиком, который вливает в себя литры паленого саке, не просыхая и полностью игнорируя университетскую сессию без причины. А так и компания, и весело, и, вроде бы, ощущаешь себя человеком цивильным, выпивающим тот же дешевый саке, пиво и шампанское (дело рук Акааши) только по праздникам.

_— Дорогой мой бро! Рад тебя п-здравить с тем, что ты, наконец, вылечился, что Тсукки смог вылечить т-бя! И что у тебя теперь есть человек, на котором можно выме-ещать всю свою любвеобильность!_

_— Они не встречаются, Бокуто-сан._

_— Мы не встречаемся._

Бокуто не знал и не узнает в ближайшее время. Это заявление случилось уже в конце всеобщей (ух, как не хочется называть вещи своими именами) пьянки и даже Тсукишима ничего не сказал, просто хлебнул прямо из кружки, сверкая стеклами очков. Из кружки — это потому, что они забыли стаканы и пили из того, что было в доме или из бутылок. А потом все как-то незаметно разошлись по комнатам, они остались одни, и:

— Правда или действие, Тсукки?

Тот замер прямо в проеме — собирался сходить позвонить кому-то, потому что внутри связь совсем не ловила. Повернул голову, чуть поведя плечом, и ответил: ясно. И вышел. А потом все равно вернулся, сел в кресло, прямо напротив Куроо, и сказал одно негромкое _действие_.

Куроо сначала удивился. Потом еще пялился несколько секунд. И думал, что можно попросить. Ого, хочется сообщить Бо, я умею думать, бро.

Кто вообще придумал игру, начинать играть в которую так сложно?

Тсукишима смотрел немного неловко, а глаза за стеклами очков — блестящие. А еще, кажется, стекла запотели. Куроо смотрит еще немного, — потому что ему, черт побери, нравится, окей, — пока Тсукишима отпивает из бутылки, запрокидывая голову. Незаконно.

— Отдай, — растягивает слова, ловя себя на мысли, что такой он ему нравится еще сильнее, — Ну, бутылку.

— Чего? Зачем?

Кстати, знаете что-нибудь о непрямых поцелуях? Куроо знает, ха-ха.

Угадайте, кто тут самый умный?  
(Подсказка, это не Куроо, и даже не Тсукишима).

Акааши, на самом деле, которому с поразительной легкостью удается игнорировать всеобщее напряжение.

— Хочу пить, — честно врет Куроо на недоверчивый взгляд.

«Хочу не наброситься на тебя прямо здесь, потому что я пил весь вечер, думая, что я — алкоголик, и это из-за тебя».

Тсукишима пожимает плечами и встает. Ухмыляется, протягивает бутылку и они, упс, соприкасаются пальцами дольше, чем нужно. И смотрит, знаете, сверху. Куроо опять задумывается о бондаже и доминировании. Ну, и что ты такое? Тсукишима качнулся вперед (у Куроо остановилось сердце) и подцепил аккуратными пальцами кружку с чем-то неизвестным. Возможно, Коноха намешал какую-то ядерную смесь и там.

Ах да, точно, Куроо — слабак, он тоже в курсе. Поэтому они продолжают перебрасываться чем-то таким, незначительным. И Тсукишима спрашивать тоже не спешит, только сползает ниже, опускаясь совсем на пол.

_Не притворяйся, будто бы тебе все равно._

— Окей. Не забывайте о правиле, Куроо-сан. Правда.

— Зачем?

— Что «зачем»? — Прекрасно понимает, по лицу видно.

— Почему, — вдох, — Я еще жив?

— Потому.

— Почему?

— Потому.

— Почему?

— Пото-

— Да ну, очкарик, ты же несерьезно, — Куроо опять прикладывается к бутылке, устало выдыхая и проводя подушечками пальцев по шершавой этикетке.

Тсукишима закрытый и, кажется, всегда такой, потому что достучаться до него очень сложно. Иногда Куроо думает, почему это не одна из тех девочек, которые пекли для него печенья на прошлых отборочных. С ними было бы легче, они постоянно болтают без умолку, да и ситуаций таких бы у них никогда не возникло. Все эти мысли вяло проскакивают в голове, а потом Куроо… просто видит его.

— Давайте просто продолжим, пожалуйста, Куроо-сан, — Тсукишима сжимает обеими руками кружку. Совсем не нервничает.

Видит и не хочет отрывать взгляда. Свет кухонной лампы косо падает на его лицо, отражаясь в стеклах очков. Светлые волосы взъерошены, и Тсукишима весь выглядит каким-то медовым без привычного яркого света на лице.

— Значит, я могу придумать другой вопрос? — аккуратно спрашивает Куроо, получается даже почти радостно. Радостно — сказано слишком громко, у него где-то в груди сейчас — смесь из радости из тоски сразу. Тсукишима дергает плечом, — Твоя самая изощренная сексуальная фантазия?

— Я о таком не думаю. Фу, Куроо-сан.

— Ой, да брось, ты не человек, что ли? — Он растягивает губы в улыбке, потому что об этом все думают, просто не все говорят, — Правда-а.

Тсукишима пьет из кружки, задумчиво смотря куда-то в пол.

— Ваш первый раз?

— Извините, я не ослышался? И этот человек сказал мне, что я извращене-

— Я такого не говорил.

— Молчи, я сейчас рассказывать не буду! — Не то чтобы ему стыдно, с каждым бывает и произошедшее все равно не исправить. Просто сама ситуация была не из тех, о которых рассказывают на каждой вписке, — Это было в Осаке, и какая-то взрослая женщина… ну, наверное, совратила меня? Кстати, недавно я узнал, что у нее родились две малышки, и это чертовски странно.

Он смеется чуть громче нужного. Тсукишима почти подхватывает: вместе с хлопком двери наверху слышится его легкая усмешка. Кто-то шумно ходит, тихо переговаривается между собой до тех пор, пока все не затихает окончательно. Они смотрят друг на друга, а у Тсукишимы в глазах смешинки.

— Мне тебя жалко, — без сожаления говорит он, просто принимая ситуацию как факт, — Действие.

Куроо определенно нравится то, как обращения Тсукишимы к нему скачут с «ты» на «вы». Или наоборот. Или не нравится его нежелание говорить. Он лениво перебирает варианты, которые можно предложить, а потом вытягивается, все еще упираясь спиной на нижнюю часть дивана.

— Давай ты, — Нет, не так, решается он наконец, — Разреши себе… сесть… ко мне на колени.

И почти без вопросительной интонации, посмотрите, какой решительный.

Тсукишима замирает, сжимая в руках кружку так, что костяшки белеют. И Куроо как-то внезапно понимает, что даже если он закрытый, — лицо все равно выдает, да и все эти микро-жесты тоже. Он думает, решает, что делать, и сжимает пальцы слишком сильно, хотя не сказал ни слова. Даже не напомнил о _правиле_. Просто вздохнул, прикрыв глаза на пару секунд и-

— Какой вопрос?

— Ты знаешь, какой. Только в этот раз ты точно ответишь.

Он встает, потому что прямо между ними — маленький журнальный столик.

_Попался._

_Попалсяпопалсяпопался._

Куроо кажется, что он не дышит, когда Тсукишима, подходит ближе, пока где-то в голове все еще слабо бьется та мысль про взгляд сверху. А потом он садится, и Куроо умирает. Вызовите скорую, пожалуйста.

— Правда, — почти неслышно выдыхает Куроо, отчаянно надеясь, что он _не_ выглядит слишком смущенным.

— Зачем?

— Мне захотелось, — А в ответ только недоверчивый взгляд с чем-то особенным внутри, потому что даже сейчас все выглядит так, будто бы он насмехается, — Не ищи в моих поступках чего-то более осмысленного. Тебе тоже иногда надо прислушиваться к своим желаниям.

— Я прислушиваюсь к своим желаниям, — Небольшая заминка, Куроо замирает почти так, как Тсукишима после его действия, в ожидании.

— Действие, — Он хватает бутылку где-то слева, и резко прикладывается к горлышку, запрокидывая голову. Куроо чересчур близко видит, как кадык дергается, когда он глотает и от падения его удерживает только то, что он, вообще-то, уже на полу. Он допивает остатки и аккуратно, по мере возможного, возвращает стекляшку на место.

Неужели тебе настолько не хочется говорить?

— Ну же, Куроо-сан, говорите, я жду.

Тсукишима хочет, чтобы он говорил. Куроо говорить не хочет, поэтому просто подается вперед, резко прижимаясь к его губам. А тот замер, не шевелясь и не отвечая, но, то, что он никуда не убежал, не закричал, уже дает Куроо надежду. Надежду на то, что он не просто так до сих пор жив. Он помнит (естественно, и месяца не прошло), как впечатался в Тсукишиму, будто прыгнул с обрыва — резко и бесповоротно. Так, будто бы это было предначертано давно, судьбой или Богом, — без возможности отменить. Тогда, осознав, что жив, Куроо слегка охренел, а потом они просто разбежались. Полностью проигнорировав нелогичность происходящего.

И существование Бога, должно быть, не такая плохая идея, если из-за него Тсукишима отвечает ему, неловко двигаясь вперед. Он почти не умеет целоваться, но даже не пытается перехватить инициативу.

Куроо ведет еще сильнее, он почти физически ощущает, что не ему одному тут так хорошо. В груди сейчас — не то дикое пламя, какое сжигало в Токио, а совершенно другое — такое же горячее, но мягкое и чертовски приятное. И губы у Тсукишимы тоже горячие-горячие, и на вкус прямо как то пиво, которое он только что пил, неуловимо отдавая клубникой.

Хочется спросить все сразу и уютно молчать одновременно, когда они отрываются друг от друга, и Куроо — смотрит прямо в янтарные глаза, пока Тсукишима, наверное, в шоке от самого себя, опускает свой взгляд куда-то в пол.

А потом медленно, как-то заторможено, произносит:

— Просто молчите, пожалуйста.

И жмурится, целуя его еще раз.


End file.
